mythos_dark_sun_rise_of_the_new_beastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Information and Character Data base
Character Rules * All powers,abilities and everything else, you will be using will come from the Superpower Wiki where you can find just about whatever you are looking for including physiology for the base animals for your beasts. You may only use Applications and Techniques of those pages not the Variations with exceptions for base beast you can as like for Mine Honey Badger is a variation. Some powers/abilities will come with Limitation that you will have to follow. ''' * '''There are three abilities forbidden, Omnipotence, Creation and Chaos Manipulation, the last being forbidden as it could basically give you power over Chaos. * Most of your monster physiology can be found in the Superpower wiki (vampires, werewolves, yokai and etc), you are to use those as your base power and abilities for those type of characters''' ' * You Create as many characters as you want, but I would only do what you KNOW you can handle and keep them diverse if you don't want to be stuck with one group * I left a Physical Ability area on the Character sheet, that just there to show other player and yourself what kind of type of abilities come with either your physiology or you may chose. * Please leave links to what you chosen in power and abilities on the character sheet so others may look at them * Oh yeah on other thing most of characters will not have limitless energy, you get tired and need to recharge * Invulnerability- you will need to use the limitations on that page,but you can customize them to fit your character. Mega-City Haven The city sets in a desolate waste land, could be North America, could Be Somewhere in Europe or Asia , it shaped like The Eye of Ra (or a huge eye) and can be seen from space even during the day and through a sand storm. It split right down the middle by the walled Iris and a wall at the top and bottom. The right side is ruled by Angels, The Church and the faithful, their side is very high tech and they produce both the natural and synthesized food and clean water for the whole city. The left side ruled by Demons, the forces of Evil and humans that have fallen to evil, they live in a Heretical Society (i hope I'm saying that right), where the strong control the weak in Master, servant/slave setup, that side of city covered in a haze as they are the industrious side, producing power and Items for Haven, in a industrial/steampunk setting. Finally there the walled 'Iris" built around an old Earth City, it's neutral territory where they have placed the unwanted, forgotten and people from the waists that have neither a good or evil in their hearts are sent. The Iris, known as the slums,is neutral territory where only Five Angels and Five Demons can move around in freely at a time, the place is self governed by the people, a council, the Church and a Mayor. Iris is said to be a purgatory for people till they earn the right to enter on side or the other. But in reality the neutral slums is a hunting grounds, for the evil side it a place to satisfy the hungers for such creatures Like Vampires, werewolves and etc. For the side of good side the hard unrelenting city offers humans with the fighting spirits to become priests and Knights of the holy army The Forces of Good There are only three types of playable Good Characters. Angels, Priests and Knight Templars' * Angels- you will be using the Physical Angels from Angelic Physiology. you then can choose two other powers from the Common Powers on the same page to develop what kind of angle they are and to give them your own personal touch. There will only be five slots open for Angelic Characters ** Slot one ** Slot two ** Slot three ** Slot four ** Slot five * Priests- are the forces of good guardians,using their powers to fight the good fights, shepherds tending the faithful and lately kicking butt on the forces of evil. They Have to swear allegiances to angels to bypass their limitations. Priest use Supernatural Priest training as the basics for their powers/abilities * Knight Templar- These guys, what can one say, where priest might be just fighter, the Templar is a tank that is said can take on a demon,armed with assorted weapons, armor, martial arts and Prayer Empowerment they are a bane to the forces of evil. Unfortunately because of limitations, they are forced, most of time, to pair up with priests to gain access to churches to recharge. The Forces of Evil * Demons- you will be using Physical Demons from Demonic Physiology, you then can choose four other powers from the Common Powers on the same page to develop what kind of demon they are and to give them your own personal touch. There will only be five slots open for Demonic Character * Also Demons Get '''Human disguise '''automatically ** Slot one- ** Slot two ** Slot three ** Slot Four ** Slot Five * Monsters- as I said before you can find pretty much anything you can think of in the superpower wiki * Undead- as I said before you can find pretty much anything you can think of in the superpower wiki (no zombies, lich or skeletons) * Magic users- as I said before you can find pretty much anything you can think of in the superpower wiki The New Mythological Beast The mythological beasts might be the easiest characters to create * All beasts automatically get Shapeshifting power that allows them to shift from human, hybrid and animal form at will * You must chose an basic animal physiology as your base,which abilities you can still use even in human form. You cannot use spiders, insects or aquatic animals as a base * Then you gotta choose a theme power that basically defines your beast,some examples. darkness manipulation, storm manipulation etc. * Lastly you can chose UP TO FOUR other power/abilities, to add some personal touches to your character ** Badger (TheLazyStalker) Creating Your Character '''Steps': 1'''. Click on Character Sheet (<- click there). '''2. Click on the purple EDIT button at the top of the page. 3'''. Click on the SOURCE tab at the top of the page. Everything should look like boring text. Select '''all of it and then right click COPY. 4'''. Go back to the home page. '''5. Click on CONTRIBUTE at the top right of the page. 6'''. Click on ADD A PAGE. '''7. Choose BLANK PAGE. 8'''. The title should be your character's desired name. '''9. Click on ADD A PAGE to create the page and enter the edit screen. 10. Click on SOURCE at the top. 11. Right click PASTE into SOURCE to copy over the Character Template. 12. Begin to fill in the appropriate areas, following the guidelines in each section. 13. When satisfied, hit PREVIEW to see what the page will look like. 14. If satisfied, hit PUBLISH to finish. Ask me if you need help/feedback. '''15. '''Either tell me you're done so I can put the character into the character database or you can add your character into the character database.